obradinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Under Way
Image:under way cropped.png|400px|thumb|alt=The Under Way sketch.|The Under Way sketch. Click on or hover over faces for details. Click here to see the grayed out area as it appears in the game. poly 176 108 140 128 170 182 214 174 206 112 Butcher Emil O'Farrell poly 276 172 240 192 248 226 276 244 302 216 302 184 Cook Thomas Sefton poly 340 216 314 246 334 272 372 272 368 230 358 222 Seaman Soloman Syed poly 394 222 366 244 378 272 414 280 412 232 Seaman Abraham Akbar poly 462 220 430 242 448 272 478 266 482 228 Seaman Renfred Rajub poly 500 224 476 242 504 282 538 258 520 224 Seaman William Wasim poly 440 70 406 92 440 138 468 90 Topman Nicholas Botterill poly 510 80 480 110 510 140 536 100 Topman Maba poly 576 70 544 86 572 144 600 84 Topman Omid Gul poly 624 80 590 114 640 148 660 92 Topman Timothy Butement poly 732 54 692 74 728 126 756 68 Topman Lewis Walker poly 658 156 614 182 628 260 686 236 696 166 668 152 Passenger Nunzio Pasqua poly 756 172 780 202 774 282 706 228 732 168 Surgeon's mate James Wallace poly 866 122 818 152 848 218 892 168 886 132 Passenger Abigail Hoscut Witterel poly 944 98 914 130 958 188 998 148 978 90 962 88 Passenger Jane Bird poly 1068 94 1014 118 1050 218 1108 168 1088 100 Passenger Emily Jackson poly 1226 114 1132 120 1112 236 1234 254 1250 130 Captain's steward Fillip Dahl poly 958 576 1002 484 958 404 874 456 918 576 932 576 Topman Jie Zhang poly 752 542 776 424 706 356 654 418 694 484 Seaman Alexander Booth poly 532 672 588 594 560 512 488 542 490 602 Seaman George Shirley poly 480 464 546 370 482 340 436 298 392 342 418 392 378 440 Topman Leonid Volkov poly 140 318 184 272 148 216 88 270 106 306 Seaman Nathan Peters poly 326 436 356 370 320 322 266 338 274 398 Seaman Alarcus Nikishin poly 146 406 166 324 84 312 64 378 82 452 Seaman Samuel Peters poly 190 694 234 512 202 466 150 490 142 622 134 672 Seaman Hamadou Diom poly 824 700 838 638 782 644 790 708 Passenger Chioh Tan poly 970 794 984 718 916 730 944 802 Passenger It-Beng Sia poly 1058 728 1084 666 1022 666 1026 722 1032 726 Passenger Bun-Lan Lim poly 1160 590 1142 648 1196 670 1216 590 Passenger Hok-Seng Lau Under Way is a sketch, probably in pencil, by English Artist Edward Spratt. Subject The sketch shows about half of the Obra Dinn's crew shortly after the ship's departure from London to Falmouth to take cargo before heading to Asia.Implied by Lucas Pope on Steam forums One group can be seen playing dice, another is playing cards. Some are dancing with some of the female passengers, while another passenger plays the violin. Two groups of sailors are seen talking and drinking. 25 people are depicted within the artwork. Working clockwise: * Samuel Peters, seaman * Nathan Peters, seaman * Emil O'Farrell, butcher * Thomas Sefton, cook * Soloman Syed, seaman * Abraham Akbar, seaman * Nicholas Botterill, topman * Maba, topman * Omid Gul, topman * Timothy Butement, topman * Lewis Walker, topman * James Wallace, surgeon's mate * Abigail Hoscut Witterel, passenger * Miss Jane Bird, passenger * Emily Jackson, passenger * Fillip Dahl, captain's steward * Jie Zhang, topman * Alexander Booth, seaman * George Shirley, seaman * Hamadou Diom, seaman * Alarcus Nikishin, seaman * Renfred Rajub, seaman * William Wasim, seaman * Leonid Volkov, topman * Nunzio Pasqua, passenger Conservation The sketch was drawn before the events of . It is unclear how the sketch ended up in the possession of Surgeon Henry Evans. The sketch does not seem to have suffered unduly from Evans' trip to Morocco in an open boat. It is currently in the possession of the East India Company's chief inspector as an insert in a book about the fate of the Obra Dinn. References Category:Items